Tachiagare otome tachi
by Okina-san
Summary: Une song-fic sur un certain personnage d'Hetalia. Bonne lecture!


Cette song fic a été faite à partir d'une version française de la chanson "Tachiagare otome tachi" du groupe japonais °C-ute.

_Comme le lien ne fonctionnait pas dans la mise en page, je vous invite à écouter la chanson sur youtube._

**Tachiagare otome tachi**

Tiens, il pleut. Depuis longtemps ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais quoi faire de mes journées. La seule distraction possible est mon grand frère. Il est venu il y a quelques heures. Depuis, je ne ferme pas l'œil, allongée dans mon lit. Je me suis installée à New York il y a maintenant un an, et mon frère vient régulièrement ne rendre visite à ma demande. Je sais qu'il se force d'avoir l'air heureux, mais j'ai tellement besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés que je me contente de ça. Avant de partir, il m'a prit dans ses bras, en guise d'au revoir. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure exacte à laquelle il est, mais la lune éclaire déjà toute la ville. J'ai toujours en tête ses derniers mots, ceux qu'il me répète à chaque fois qu'il s'apprête à partir : " Je reviendrai, petite sœur… ". Oui mais quand ? Je ne cesse de le regarder, et j'y vois toujours la même lueur de peur dans ses yeux lilas. Il ne m'aime pas. Je vais dans la salle de bain, et en chemin, je remarque mon couteau posé sur une table de chevet. Etrange, d'habitude, il ne me quitte jamais… Je me met face au grand miroir, et mèches par mèches, je commence à couper mes longs cheveux. Chaque poignée de cheveux qui tombe par terre me soulage d'un poids. Physique et moral. Mon couteau, très aiguisé, semble couper ma chevelure aussi facilement que si ç'a avait été quelque chose de liquide. Du sang. Sans mon couteau je ne suis rien. J'ai toujours, d'après mon grand frère, été spéciale auparavant. Mais en même temps, je lui fait peur… Si je deviens banale, personne ne me remarquera plus. J'ai vécu dans la crainte des autres depuis mon enfance. Dans la crainte de mon frère et ma sœur. Bientôt, mes cheveux auront une longueur acceptable : un simple carré. Je m'endors, comme ça, sur le coup. Après tout, j'ai eu une journée bien chargée…

_Dans la soirée, il m'a enlacé_

_Pourtant je me sens toujours aussi seule._

_J'ai peur de devenir ordinaire_

_J'ai donc changé ma coupe de cheveux._

Je me réveille à cause du soleil, avec toujours mon précieux couteau dans la main. Je suis encore appuyée sur le lavabo. Il doit être midi, je pense. J'ai faim. Je sors donc en ville pour m'acheter de quoi manger. Un sandwich, peut-être… L'air frais du mois de décembre me pique les yeux. Dans la rue, je reconnais des personnes que je ne dois avoir vu qu'une ou deux fois, à savoir un grand blond qui joue les baby-sitters avec un italien idiot, ou bien un peureux lituanien qui mange dans la main du travestit blond. Où que je passe, personne ne fait attention à moi. Arrivée à une modeste supérette dirigée par un espagnol qui n'arrête pas de sourire, je demande enfin mon sandwich. Derrière moi, une américaine blonde à la large poitrine entre quand je m'apprête à sortir. Je baisse la tête en la voyant et sort de la boutique. Je la déteste. C'est avec elle que grand frère passe tout son temps. Pas avec moi. Mais en réfléchissant, elle est toujours joviale et joyeuse ; et moi j'effraie tout le monde. Si je pouvais changer, changer de caractère… La vie doit être facile pour elle : elle est plutôt jolie, optimiste, tout lui sourit ; même grand frère… Jamais il ne m'a sourit. Peut être au tout début de mes souvenirs, si je chercher loin, mais plus maintenant. Je sors de mon sac un petit miroir de poche, et me regarde sourire, mais ne vois rien. Je ne sais plus comment sourire, comment être heureuse…

_Je veux être en mesure de_

_Sourire comme cette fille._

_Je veux pouvoir être comme elle_

_Etre pleine d'entrain._

New York, centre. Quelle grande ville, avec tout ces buildings et ses avenues perpendiculaires. A croire que celui qui a fait ça voulait que tout le monde s'y perde ! Je me surprend en train de sourire. Enfin, un début d'idée d'esquisse de sourire. _Sourire_… Voilà bien une chose que j'ai arrêté de faire depuis des années. Depuis que je suis séparée de grand frère, rien n'a plus aucun sens. De tous les côtés, où que je regarde, des dizaines de restaurants, boutiques et autres grouillent de monde.

- Oyé oyé ! Poisson frais et pas cher ! Venez goûter à notre cuisine régionale !

Non loin de moi, un marchand ambulant avec un fort accent danois hurlait à tue tête. Presque tous les gens que j'entrevois me connaissent. Mais il n'y en a pas un qui s'arrête me saluer… Ils sont tous occupés à rire entre eux où à plaisanter gaiement. Oh, grand frère… si tu savais comme je me sens seule, sans toi ! Malgré moi, un flot de larmes vient couler sur mes joues endolories par le froid…

_Même si je marche au milieu d'une grande ville_

_Et qu'il y a beaucoup de gens autour de moi_

_Je suis sûre qu'aucune personne ne remarquera_

_Les larmes que je verse pour toi._

- Mais tu te rends compte ? rage tristement une taiwanaise en s'adressant à toute sa bande de copines. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi !

- Ma pauvre, la réconforte une autre fille plus âgée, une hongroise si je me souviens bien. Mais tu sais, on est toutes sans compagnon, et on le vit très bien ! Tu t'y habituera vite, tu vas voir !

En mangeant mon sandwich au parc, j'écoute inconsciemment une conversation d'un groupe de filles proches de moi. Je laissa échapper un petit rire mélancolique, toujours avec mon visage impassible. Elles ? Seules ? Elles ne savent pas ce que c'est d'être _vraiment_ seule. Je croque un morceau de pain en réfléchissant. Mais elles ont quand même raison : on s'habitue très vite à l'isolement, à l'abandon. Moi, par exemple, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis pour m'écouter, pour partager des moments de joie avec eux… A vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais pensé. Je penche la tête en arrière et reste un moment comme ça, les yeux fermés. Je pense à ma bonne étoile. Peut être n'existe-t-elle pas, après tout ! Mais en réalité, qui suis-je vraiment ? Pourquoi suis-je associable ? Pourquoi personne ne me voit comme je le suis vraiment, comme une adolescente un peu étrange, et pas comme un monstre ? J'ouvre les yeux, le cœur battant fort dans mes tempes à cause de mes songes. Je sais que le ciel, gris et opaque, ne m'aidera pas cette fois, comme toujours…

" _Jeunes filles, êtes-vous vraiment sûres d'être seules ?_

_Et moi finalement ne suis-je pas solitaire ? "_

_Je regarde le ciel au dessus de moi_

_Mais je ne trouve pas de réponses._

J'ai fini de manger. Je marche un peu pour me détendre, mais ça n'y fait rien. Je m'éloigne de la ville ; je n'en peu plus de toute cette agitation, tout ce bruit. J'ai besoin d'être seule, mais j'aimerais tellement quelqu'un à mes côtés. C'est paradoxal, je sais…

Où je suis ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. La brume a commencé à arriver autour de moi. Et le ciel ne veut pas se dégager pour répondre à mes questions… Je suis seule. Je fonds en larmes une bonne fois pour toutes en m'adossant sur un arbre robuste. Je repense où, à l'époque, grand frère, grande sœur et moi, nous vivions tous au même endroit, nous étions toujours ensemble, inséparables ; et grand frère s'occupait de moi avec attention, bien que j'eu commencé à devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est à dire une fille faible et seule qui a besoin qu'on la remarque. Je voudrais crier, crier à perdre haleine ton nom, grand frère, mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. " _Tu es faible_. " Tu as certainement raison, je suis faible. _" Même pas fichue de faire face à la réalité_ ". Depuis un certain temps, ma raison me parle, comme ça. En fait, c'est peut-être moi même qui me parle… Je souffle un temps, et j'ouvre mon sac. Je m'ennuie. Je fouille à l'aveuglette dans les différents poches : bouteille d'eau, miroir, carnet d'adresses, porte monnaie… Tiens ? Je sors une boite ronde et assez plate et me rends compte que c'est du cirage. Je repose la boite dans mon sac en soupirant et me laisse glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre. Je m'ennuie. Il fait froid. Je n'ai pas le courage de rentrer. Je prends un peu de cirage sur mon doigt, et m'en étale sur chacun de mes longs ongles, pour passer le temps. C'est bizarre, mais moi même ne suis-je pas bizarre ?

_J'ai essayé de crier bien fort_

_Mais le brouillard n'a pas disparu._

_Depuis je vernis mes ongles en noir,_

_Car je ne peux supporter l'ennui._

D'un pas nonchalant, je rentre chez moi. Je recroise encore une fois ce marchand danois, et cette petite boutique espagnole avant de me retrouver sur le seuil de ma maison, située dans un quartier reculé et calme de la ville. J'entre et mon chat m'accueille gentiment en se frottant contre ma jambe. Mon chat… Je l'avait complètement oublié ! Et dire qu'il m'a toujours soutenu, a toujours été là avec moi… Toujours… Je le serre dans mes bras et vais m'allonger sur mon lit. Sans que je m'en eut aperçut, il était maintenant plus de dix sept heures, et le soleil commençait à se coucher. J'enlève mon manteau et croise mon reflet sur un miroir ovale du couloir principal. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je ne suis plus la même qu'avant. Autrefois, j'avais toujours un peu de gaieté au fond de moi, d'enthousiasme. _" Regarde toi, tu es pitoyable comme ça ! On dirait une poupée de chiffon sans aucune expression !_ " Je ne suis plus capable de rien faire… Je retourne en vitesse sur mon lit et serre mon oreiller en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Grand frère ! Grand frère ! Tu me manques tellement ! Sans toi à mes côtés pour m'endormir, je ne cesse de faire des cauchemars. Comme toutes les nuits où tu n'es pas là…

_Je veux pouvoir ressentir_

_La même passion qu'avant_

_Je veux pouvoir m'endormir_

_Comme auparavant._

Le matin. Encore. D'après mon radio-réveil, on est samedi. Le jour du marché il me semble. J'ai plein de courses à faire. Tout d'abord de la nourriture pour mon chat ; ensuite de quoi me faire à manger pour la semaine, et… " _Un cadeau pour grand frère…_ ". Oui mais quoi ? J'enfile mon manteau marron et mets mon petit béret sur mes cheveux et descends l'avenue jusqu'au marché. Il y a du monde, comme d'habitude, et le temps est assez mauvais. Je m'approche d'une échoppe de viande et commande une part de bœuf. Le vendeur –encore cet espagnol- me parle, mais je n'écoute pas. Je n'entends pas. Je donne au hasard un billet et il me rends des pièces. Je lui tourne le dos et continue mon chemin après un léger " r'voir… ". Je revois encore ce petit groupe d'amies, discutant et riant. Des amies. Ma seule amie est moi-même… Mon chat, à la rigueur, mais c'est tout. Personne ne me regarde, ne serait-ce pour me sourire gentiment. J'ai l'impression d'être transparente aux yeux de tous. J'ai l'impression qu'ils passent tous au travers de moi, je suis vide ; vide de tout sentiments. Mon cœur est vide. J'ai encore plein de choses à faire, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à tout ça…

_Même si ma fin de semaine est occupée_

_Et que je sors avec toutes mes amies_

_Il reste toujours en moi ce vide là_

_Un vent qui traverse mon cœur._

Arrivée à une boutique pour les animaux, j'achète deux paquets de croquettes pour chats, et je vais payer après avoir attendu un certain temps derrière un grec endormi.

- Hey ! Bonjour 'Lya ! Comment ça va ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vue ici !

…

Hein ? Quelqu'un me parle ? A moi ? Le fille la plus bizarre et folle du coin ? Je mets un certain temps à réagir et lève les yeux vers le vendeur. Un petit finlandais avec un charmant sourire me fait gentiment signe. Perturbée, je baisse la tête, bafouille quelques mots et sors de la boutique en emportant mes affaires. A la sortie, je croise un petit japonais qui me dit poliment bonjour. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout à coup les gens se comportent comme ça avec moi ?

- Eh ! Lya !

Quelqu'un d'autre m'appelle. Lya… C'était mon surnom quand j'étais petite, tout le monde m'appelait comme ça… Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je sens une tape amicale dans mon dos. Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

- Eh ben ça alors, fit une petite chinoise brune. Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? Ca te vas plutôt bien !

- Ben alors, Lya, ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas eu de tes nouvelles !

Une jolie hongroise (celle de l'autre jour) passe son bras autour de mes épaules pendant qu'une foule de monde s'attroupe autour de moi. Tout ces gens… Ils… me parlent ! Ils ont tous l'air heureux de me voir, mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi je panique comme ça ?

- Tu sais, s'esclaffa l'espagnol. Tu as toujours été un peu bizarre comme fille, mais tu es super sympa ! Tu ne te rappelle pas, quand on était petits ?

Les autres approuvent. Quand on était petits… Je me rappelle juste que… " _Tu avais une tonne d'amis. Vous étiez toujours ensemble. Et maintenant, tu les a oubliés et ce sont eux qui te le rappellent ! Tu as manqué quelque chose, me vieille ! _" Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Je les regarde tous, mes amis… Pourquoi mon cœur pèse si lourd maintenant ? Peu à peu, j'ai l'impression qu'il se remplit ! Pourquoi je pleure ? Alors que je devrais rire ?

- Je suis contente de te voir, tu sais ?

- Ouais, on a tous été séparés pendant un bout de temps, mais là c'est cool !

Je pleure. Toutes les larmes de mon corps.

- M…Merci !

Je ne peux pas faire autre chose que de les remercier ; ils m'ont ouverts les yeux.

- Allons, de rien !

Que c'est rassurant de se sentir protégée par des gens qui tiennent à toi ! J'ai envie de crier de joie ! Crier et encore crier !

- Allez, ne pleure plus !

" _Hum ! J'ai trouvé le cadeau pour grand frère : mon bonheur… "_

" _Jeunes filles, ouvrez les yeux vous n'êtes pas seules_

_Et moi non plus je ne suis pas solitaire "_

_Je vais crier cela encore et encore_

_Jusqu'à ce que cela t'atteigne…_

Pour une des premières fois et depuis longtemps, Natalya Arlovskaya se sentit heureuse…


End file.
